Rinslet Laurenfrost
Rinslet Laurenfrost is one of the main heroine in the series Seirie Tsukai no Blade Dance. ''She is the eldest daughter of Margrave Gryus Laurenfrost. She is also a member of «Team Scarlet» as well as Claire's childhood friend and her self-proclaimed rival. Appearance Rinslet is beautiful young woman with snow white skin and emerald green eyes. She has extravagant long platinum blonde hair. When compared to Claire, her bust size is much greater. However, it slightly lacks when comparing to her maid. Personality Rinslet has a very proud attitude, trying to maintain her status as a rich girl and pass off her kindness as minor things that any rich person can accomplish. She also cares deeply for her friends, especially Claire, since they knew each other since childhood, and even after Claire lost her status she still tried her best to help Claire in a couple of ways. Rinslet is driven by her love towards her family, with her reason to participate in the Blade Dance being able to free her sister from the Water Elemental Lord's curse of ice on her. As she heard that a man got to the academy and then hearing that that man was Claire´s slave she wanted to make that man, Kamito, her servant in order to make Claire angry. But after seeing his personality and kindness she falls in love with Kamito and tries to make him hers. Background Rinslet descends from the Laurenfrost family of the high-class nobles. She is the oldest of three daughters. Rinslet learned how to cook and do housework from having to look after her two younger sisters. She has known Claire since she was young. Her sister, Judia Laurenfrost was cursed by the Water Elemental Lord to be encased in never-melting ice. Therefore, she participated in the Blade Dance with the wish of freeing her sister. Chronology Areshia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl During class, Rinslet fired an ice arrow to free Kamito from Claire's whip. She reprimanded Claire and claimed that Kamito was going to sit next to her. She evaluated him and asked Kamito to be her servant, though Kamito did not agree to that. After class, she prepared a soup for Kamito and went to his shack. She lured him out and tried asking him to be her servant but was refused each time. Seeing Kamito did not have any intention to become her servant, she gave up and left the soup for him claiming that Carol made too much. Before she got a chance to leave, Kamito asked to be her friend and thanked her which flustered her. Claire appeared and argued with her for trying to take Kamito. It escalated to the point that both summoned their spirits to fight each other. During the battle Kamito's hut was set on fire and Rinslet tried to put it out with her Elemental Waffe but ended up destroying the hut instead. It was then that Ellis Fahrengart and two other Sylphid Knights, Rakka and Reishia, appeared and they started to argue with each other; One of the knights insulted her family. When Claire challenged the Sylphid Knights, Rinslet asked to be a part of it to avenge her family honor. After getting dressed, she arrives at the theater in Astral Zero with her maid. When the duel started, she provided long range support from the rear. Rinslet was able to hit Rakka who was fighting Kamito, in the chest with her ice arrow and knocked her out. She was attacked by Ellis as she made her support from such conspicuous location. After she recovered, Rinslet fired «Freezing Arrow» at Ellis who was fighting Kamito but it was canceled out when it collided with Claire's «Hell Blaze». They argued with each other on whom got in the way. Suddenly a demon spirit attacked which stopped the duel. Rinslet summoned Fenrir to save Rakka and Reisha. She later left the area with Ellis covered her rear. After Kamito defeated a demon spirit and fainted, she brought him to her room. In the morning Rinslet checked on Claire but was unable to get her to come out of her room. She returned to her own room to check on Kamito and found that he had awaken. She discovered a girl under his sheets, who turned out to be Kamito's contracted spirit. Rinslet drove Kamito out of her room after that. Some time after Kamito defeated the possessed militarized spirit, Rinslet, Carol, and Ellis went to check on him and discovered that Est was with him again in bed. In unison with Claire who was in the room initially, they punished Kamito together. The Lost Queen Rinslet and Carol met Claire, Kamito, and Est after they recently lost a team rank match. She wanted to join their team, or rather, had them joined her team. Rinslet asked in a roundabout way by mentioning a newly enrolled student and later asked about Claire's team status. She even gave subtle hints of teaming up with them. Kamito noticed that, but they ended up arguing on who is going to be in whom's team. The next day Rinslet took a morning walk with Carol and Fenrir, thinking about going to the dining room for breakfast. She then wondered what the commotion the Sylphid Knights had last night. She was told by Carol about a theft. Musing on the thief's bravery, she noticed Kamito running with the newly admitted student, Fianna, which caused her to be angry. Rinslet also noticed Claire coming out of the Raven class dormitory gate. Concerned, she went up to Claire to see what's wrong. She overheard Claire complaining about breasts and then she interjected saying that Claire's were usually deplorable. Claire asked her where Kamito went and Rinslet pointed it out. Claire consulted her of her problems. Rinslet told her in exchange for letting her join Team Scarlet's quest. Claire agreed to let her join and Rinslet told her that she needed the boy she likes to rub them. Later at the plaza, Rinslet met up with Team Scarlet. She was about to blab to Kamito of the pact she made with Claire but the latter shushed her. Rinslet was worried about Carol that she wouldn't be able to take care of herself being left behind at the academy. Rinslet then made a formal introduction with Fianna, trading remarks over Kamito. Rinslet and Claire then voiced their disdain when Fianna rode with Kamito. Later that night they arrived at Mining Town Gado, Rinslet noted that it was like a ghost town. Suddenly an earthquake erupted, so the group went to the shrine nearby. Arriving at the grand shrine, Rinslet and the rest were told by Fianna that there were signs of the «Ritual of Releasing» being preformed over a period of several months. Rinslet spotted something moving from afar which turned out to be skeleton spirits who were being controlled to preform the ritual. She then fired at them to destroy them before the team went down to the mine to check on the true shrine. In the mine, they arrived upon the Sylphid Knight's Ellis, Rakka, and Reisha's fight with Jio Inzagi, the thief who stole something from the academy. When Kamito rushed in to help, Rinslet was prepared and wanted to assist him but she was wary of Jio's demon mirror spirit. As Jio was fighting with Kamito and Claire, she fired her Freezing Arrow thinking she had Jio but he was protected by his earth spirit, Argos. She was then crucified on the wall by Jio, taking her out of the battle. After being saved by Fianna when she used her Blood Stone, Rinslet stayed behind with Ellis to help treat the fallen Rakka and Reisha. Pledge of the Wind One week later, after Team Scarlet won their match, she intervened when two senior nobles in the losing team were mocking Claire. She drove them away by quickly releasing her elemental waffe before they could attack. After the two seniors left, she wanted to join Team Scarlet's victory celebration and suggested to go to a restaurant in Academy Town. Kamito then said they would go later after his supplementary lesson. She waited for Kamito with the rest of Team Scarlet and scolded him for making them wait. She and the rest reacted jealously when he held Est's hand. Carol then pointed out that his other hand is free but the three maidens tried to play it off like they didn't care. Carol then took his hand which made the three maidens angry at Kamito. They all then headed off to the Academy Town. As the group walked in Academy town, they talked about the upcoming Blade Dance Festival and tomorrow's Valentia Holy Festival. Rinslet then asked Kamito if he ever saw the previous Blade Dance which he denied. She then tells Kamito that Claire's birthday is the same day as the Valentia Holy Festival after Claire went ahead of them. She then blushed when Kamito thanked her for telling him and telling her that she was a good person. Two days later, the day after the Valentia Holy Festival, she went to Claire's room to check on Kamito who was injured. She overheard the two as they talked about their next match which was against Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. She wanted to join the team but her pride made her not saying so directly. It was then the injured Kamito forcefully asked her to join which she finally did. On the day of the match, Rinslet and Ellis were now members of Team Scarlet. At the start of the battle, she was able to counter Velsaria's bombardment and was able to hit her elemental waffe four times with «Freezing Arrows». Her ice-nine ability made the armor of the fortress unable to switch to cannon mode and reduced its mobility. This gave Claire and Ellis the chance to bring the floating fortress down. Rinslet continued to fire her «Freezing Arrow» which had little effect on Velsaria's armor. It wasn't until Claire, herself, and Ellis did a combo of quickly changing temperature to make the armor brittle and Ellis pierced the armor with her elemental waffe. It looked like it worked at first but Velsaria's Cursed Armament Seal activated. Rinslet was then knocked out. Several days later, after Velsaria was defeated and saved, Team Scarlet had a victory celebration which Rinslet helped made the cake. She and the rest of the girls were angry with Kamito when he complimented Ellis who was in a formal dress, they then proceeded to forcefully stuff his face with cake. Tempest Arc The Blade Dance On the morning of the day the three academy representative teams leave for the Blade Dance, Rinslet carrying a tea set box went to Claire's room to check on them. When Team Scarlet arrived at the Gate to Astral Zero with the other representative teams, Team Wyvern and Team Cerunnous, Freya Grandol then told everyone to say their goodbyes to their friends before leaving but since most of Team Scarlet had no friends in school (with the exception of Ellis), they were a bit weary. Once in Astral Zero, everyone waited for the flying ship to take them to where the Blade Dance would take place, the Floating Island - Ragna Ys. Once everyone was in their cabins and the ship was on the way, Rinslet prepared tea. She then inquired whether Kamito and Claire were arguing again before everyone on Team Scarlet had tea. She was perturbed when Ellis asked for an extremely sweet tea. When Claire reprimands Ellis for trying to use Scarlet for hugging, Rinslet then reminds Claire that she usually asks to use her Fenrir as a pillow. They then talked about "Ren Ashbell" being part of Alphas Theocracy's team, Team Inferno. When Ellis talked about being on the same stage as Ren Ashbell, she and Claire playfully mocked her. When Kamito said that no one cared about Ren Ashbell, the three reprimanded him. Kamito then left the room with the excuse to look for Scarlet. Sometime later, after Claire went to look for Kamito, the ship was attacked and she, Ellis, and Fianna tried to get on deck. They finally arrived after the crisis was over. They then overheard Leonora Lancaster of Knights of the Dragon Emperor say that she will not let Kamito's "wish" for a heavenly harem come true before leaving. The girls then question Kamito about it for an hour. A few hours later the ship arrived at Ragna Ys, Rinslet excitedly pointed out. Claire tells her to calm down because she was being an embarrassment. Past noon everyone rode in a carriage to the ceremonial castle but because they were meant to carry 4 people and Team Scarlet had 6 (the 5 members + Carol) it was a tight squeeze and Kamito was between Rinslet and Claire. On the way they talked about the castle and if family members were coming to watch. When they reached the castle they were greeted by princess maidens. Claire then noticed Kamito was staring and asked what he was looking at. He then said that ceremonial garments would suit the girls of Team Scarlet which caused the girls to react. Inside the castle the group walked through a pillared corridor with pictures of the previous Blade Dance winners. When they reached Ren Ashbell's portrait, Kamito commented that it was over done; the girls reprimanded him for saying that. When they reached the room, they were nervous that they get to share with Kamito but the princess maiden tells them they prepared a separate room for him. Before he left for his room, the girls tell him that they are going to purify themselves and wanted him there as well. He tried to refuse but the girls tried to convince him it was for team bonding; Carol then bluntly tells him that the girls just want to show him their swimsuits. Kamito to finally relented when Est asked which made the girls exclaim that he is soft on Est and then threw their luggage in his face. Later at the lake, Rinslet came upon Fianna making Kamito look between her breasts and interrupted them. When Kamito saw her, she asked him how her swimsuit looks and he complimented her which made her blush. Soon she and the rest of the girls (except Est and Carol) were playing in the water. She then went to Kamito and asked him to teach her how to swim. They soon left for an isolated area for their secret lessons. In the middle of the lesson, Claire came and interrupted asking what they were doing. Rinslet tried to keep the fact that she is being taught to swim a secret which caused a misunderstanding which then lead to a struggle over Kamito which ended up with Claire's bikini coming off. Claire then ran off in embarrassment. Kamito and herself then went after her. Rinslet then saved Kamito and Claire from Muir Alenstarl's Scylla after catching up with them. She and Claire tried to go after Muir but Kamito stopped them because they can't beat her. Later after everyone returned from the lake and after Claire angrily left Kamito's room, she and the the other two girls came in to talk to him. Rinslet asked if he fought with Claire again. He ambiguously nodded which she declares that Claire will be back by the dance. Kamito then said he is not going which made all three girls ask why. He replied that he doesn't like the dance and he doesn't have any formal wear, but soon relented in going to the dance. When Kamito got off his bed, Rinslet asked where he was going he tells her that he is going to look for Claire. Later at the dance when Fianna was teasing Kamito, Rinslet came wearing a marine-blue dress with white gloves. Kamito then tells her that she was pretty which caused her to blush. Kamito then asked the two if Claire was with them. They tell him that Claire just came back to the room, Rinslet mentioned that Claire was still angry. Rinslet then asked Kamito to dance with her and gives the reason that she was afraid of dancing with other men. He then agrees to be her partner but tells her that he only knows the basic steps which Rinslet replied that she will teach him. They held hands but then Fianna takes his other hand which then the two girls started to argue. Ellis then came and interrupted them by pulling Kamito away and scolded the two. When Kamito complimented Ellis both Rinslet and Fianna glared at him, then Leonora came and interrupted. Rinslet then spotted Claire and brought it to attention. She then notes that it had been a long time since she saw Claire in a dress. After Claire slapped a noble who tried to force her to be his partner and she left the dance, Rinslet went after her in place of Kamito. She chased Claire into the forest outside the castle tearing her dress along the way. She finally caught up with her and after trading remarks at each other they talked on what was bothering Claire. They were then interrupted by Muir who attacked them with Tiamat. They dodged the initial flame breath attack by jumping in the water. Rinslet, thinking she was drowning asked Claire for help but Claire points out that she can just stand up which embarrass her. She and Claire then tore their dresses to gain mobility in order to fight and summoned their respective elemental waffe. They were then attacked by Tiamat's spirit magic «Judgment Sword» and «Fireball». Rinslet then attacked but her ice arrows were blocked by a wall of earth Tiamat conjured. Rinslet stated her surprise at the spirit's abilities which then Claire explained it to her. They were then attacked with it's white head but were saved when Fianna and Ellis came and the former summoned Georgios to shield the two. The four then attacked Tiamat together. After Georgios was defeated, Rinslet, Claire, and Ellis rushed in at the same time. While Claire restricted it's movement, Ellis and herself tried to attack the heads of Tiamat that were weak against their respective elements but were blocked and then were attacked by the holy dragon head. It was then Tiamat scales' cracked and its frame grew, Rinslet then tells Muir that it will be destroyed but Muir didn't care. Claire then berates Muir for calling herself an elementalist but Muir tells everyone that she is just a weapon like Tiamat and Kamito as he and herself were assassins from the Instructional School. Crossfire Arc In the beginning of the blade dance, Rinslet ends up in an elaborate labyrinth under the city and ends up meeting a water spirit who calls herself Iseria Seaward, attracting her by the smell of Rinslet's cooking. Sprit war arc Abilities 'Combat' She is the fastest in Team Scarlet equipping her elemental waffe. Her «Freezing Arrows» have the ability of ice-nine.Therefore, during the blade dance, she is renowned to be an excellent sniper with her elemental waffe, and she makes an excellent support from the long range, during the blade dance. As expected from the house of Laurenfrost, Rinslet is able to use many high ranking ice to water magic, as opposite to Claire. 'Spirit magic' *'Freezing Arrow''' *'Freezing Rain' *'Frost Fall' *'Ice Wall' *'Create Water' * Breath of Ice - 'The magical ice arrow's payload of wide area spirit magic exploded in midair. Dragon king of ice who sleeps in a prison of frost, release your breath—Breath of Ice! *'Ray of Frost *'Ice Forest' *'Fire magic protection' *'Frozen Shield' *'Icicle Storm' *'Field of Cold' *'Icicle Spear' *'Freezing Meteor:' This technique releases countless of ice projectiles that will rain down and explod, producing a spectacular bloom of ice flowers. 'Domestic' She is an excellent cook due to taking care of her maid who can't really do anything but being cute. Spirit Language Summoning —Oh freezing beast with Ice-teeth, merciless hunter of the forest. —Now is the time to abide the contract of blood, hasten to my side as commanded! Trivia *She is known as Raven class snack person. *Rinslet Laurenfrost wants to use her wish if she wins the Blade Dance festival to free her sister from the curse of never-melting ice placed on her. *Rinslet not only has a Contract with Fenrir, but she also has a Pseudo Contract with Iseria Seaward. *She is the first girl to confess to Kamito. *She saved Kamito´s life through a kiss on the lips in Volume 13. *She became the third wielder of the Demon Slayer, Est, after Sacred Maiden Areishia and Kamito in volume 15 as a joke by using Est as a cooking knife. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Team Scarlet Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student